


Это восхитительное первое свидание

by Dunya_Dunyavskaya, fandom ZhopAss 2020 (ZhopAss)



Series: Бессмысленная война [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Absurd, Action, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Don’t copy to another site, Explicit Language, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M, Romance, Space Opera
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:02:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26317615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dunya_Dunyavskaya/pseuds/Dunya_Dunyavskaya, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZhopAss/pseuds/fandom%20ZhopAss%202020
Summary: На первом свидании будьте нежны и романтичны. Обязательно продумайте развлекательную программу, чтобы ваш партнёр не заскучал.
Series: Бессмысленная война [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1853602
Comments: 6
Kudos: 40
Collections: Level 5 Quest 3: Миди от M до E 2020





	Это восхитительное первое свидание

**Author's Note:**

> Продолжение текстов с предыдущих лвлов
> 
> Бета: olya11
> 
> Автор и команда не сошлись во мнении при обсуждении тегов. Автор считает, что это флафф, некоторые члены команды с ним не согласны, поэтому предупреждение: осторожно, возможен флафф (или нет).

Зак стоял на последней крупной развилке перед ангарами и не мог избавиться от дежавю. Недавно он на этом же месте считал минуты до увольнительной, наблюдал за человеческим муравейником, а мимо сновали люди, роботы. Ещё мгновение — и покажется док с сопровождающими, коротышка медсестра будет рассказывать им что-то смешное, молодой рядовой поприветствует дока, подойдёт Марк…

Скрестив руки на груди, Зак окинул взглядом коридор, чувствуя себя на редкость по-дурацки. В медотсеке их общение сводилось к тому, что Зак истекал ядом, а док интеллигентно посылал его на хуй. Кто вообще решил, что свидание двух желчных мужиков, каждый день копающихся в кишках и крови, будет хорошей идеей?

Когда док вышел из-за поворота, по спине Зака пробежал холодок. О да, заебись, ещё мандражировать как школьник не хватало. Хотя он и школьником перед свиданиями особо не мандражировал. С другой стороны, до сих пор ему не приходилось так долго ждать ответ, да ещё в уверенности, что поезд ушёл, — может, невольно напридумывал себе что-нибудь. Ёбаное подсознание.

В брюках карго и тёмной футболке с длинными рукавами, с простой чёрной курткой в руках док выглядел непривычно. Менее официально, что ли. До сих пор Зак его видел только в форме медперсонала. Двигался тот как обычно: без суеты, почти с ленцой, но уверенно, неожиданно быстро, точно зная, куда и зачем направляется, — только если раньше у него был вид профессионала, занимающегося делом, то сейчас штатское добавляло образу расслабленной небрежности, настраивая на короткий отпуск. Заку нравилось.

Только выправка и кобура на бёдрах напоминали о том, кто он. Многие предпочитали ходить в увольнительную налегке: алкоголь, шумные компании — слишком много возможностей облажаться. Космофлот давал немалую свободу, но за применением оружия следил строго: одна ошибка — и можешь забыть о будущем не только в армии, но и на гражданке. Надо понимать, док собирался оставаться в трезвом уме и незамутнённом сознании.

— Давно не виделись, коммандер.

— Здорово, док.

Вот и всё общение. Больше они не перекинулись ни словом ни по дороге к ангару, ни когда устраивались в модуле — даже пока летели, не попытались завязать вежливую беседу. Зак не знал, о чём говорить, а что творилось в голове у дока, знал только он сам.

Планета встретила их проливным дождём и порывами ветра, почти сбивающими с ног. В такси док показал водителю экран переговорника, и тот молча кивнул. Салон заполняла переливчатая, визгливая мелодия с местным колоритом, дворники еле справлялись с потоками воды на стекле, машину заметно шатало на перекрёстках. Свидание начиналось охуенно.

Когда они приехали, док вызвался заплатить, и, пока он разбирался с формальностями, Зак со смешанными чувствами рассматривал цветастую, завлекательную вывеску, издевательски светящуюся в сумраке непогоды и от этого будто ещё более яркую. Реклама ресторана, которую тогда прислал док, выглядела гораздо сдержаннее. Упомянуть, что прилагается к этому ресторану, авторы почему-то не подумали. Хотя, может, где-то мелким шрифтом и упомянули — Зак и крупный-то тогда не прочитал, его больше интересовало, что док согласился.

Уже под козырьком он остановился, не в состоянии оторвать взгляд от знакомого плаката у входа. Внутри тяжело, неприятно ворочалась досада. Сука ты, док.

— Док, вы вообще знаете, что значит «свидание»?

Тот встал рядом.

— Беспокоитесь, что посещение борделя нанесёт урон вашей нравственности, коммандер?

И что Зак только в нём нашёл, кроме жопы? Он сглотнул, подавляя желание высказать всё, что думает, потом ещё, ещё раз. С каким удовольствием он бы сейчас доку въебал, кто бы знал.

— Коммандер, если всплывёт правда об этом свидании, у вас возникнет больше проблем, чем у меня: вы выше по званию, к тому же я хирург, нам многое прощают. Здесь хорошо готовят, чистые комнаты, и никого не удивит, когда мы поднимемся наверх. — Он покосился на Зака. — Если вы не хотите подождать до свадьбы, конечно.

А, вот что. Не в жопе дело. Вернее, в жопе тоже, конечно, но не ею единой. Злость начала отступать, и следом вернулась способность хладнокровно мыслить. Док прав. Заку не беситься надо, а благодарить за заботу: док подумал о том, о чём должен был Зак, ещё когда только на это свидание приглашал.

— Пошли, док.

Зак распахнул дверь и поприветствовал подскочившую улыбчивую девушку. Шутки шутками, но дока он бы и правда подождал, окажись у того принципы или что там ещё. Хотя хорошо, что их нет.

Они уселись на диван и теперь рассматривали зал. Зак почти касался колена дока своим, ему даже казалось, что он чувствует тепло чужого тела. Не успели они толком устроиться, как к ним подвалил Том, услугами которого Зак воспользовался в прошлый раз.

— Приятно видеть постоянных клиентов, — широко улыбаясь, он упал рядом с Заком и уверенно провёл ладонью по его ноге, остановившись у самого паха. Под лёгким, щекочущим прикосновением мизинца член начал крепнуть, и Заку захотелось поёрзать, чтобы ослабить давление в паху.

— Прости, сегодня вряд ли. — Зак бросил взгляд на дока. — Хотя подойдёшь попозже, если будешь свободен?

Том тоже посмотрел на дока, а потом понятливо кивнул, убирая руку:

— Конечно.

— Вы ему доверяете, коммандер? — спросил док, когда Том отошёл к соседнему столу.

— Ну, если его спросят, он, конечно, всё растреплет, но специально пиздеть не будет, а спросят его вряд ли. — Зак достал сигареты, дал прикурить доку, а потом затянулся сам. Выдохнув дым, он признал: — Хорошо вы придумали с борделем, док.

Полумрак зала помогал выигрышно выглядеть не только местным работникам. Он скрывал морщины под глазами, уставший взгляд, слишком резкие черты лица — док сейчас казался лет на десять младше. Он облокотился на стол и с иронией посмотрел на Зака.

— Вы же знаете наш бюрократический аппарат, коммандер. Даже если хочешь как лучше, всё равно приходится крутиться так, чтобы не получилось как хуже. Космофлот учит изворотливости.

Зак не смог удержаться от улыбки. Не только боевиков во все щели ебут тыловые бюрократы. Вот что может быть менее сексуальным, чем разговор об отчётах, но Заку казалось, что между ними буквально искрит воздух. Он с трудом боролся с желанием преодолеть пару разделяющих их сантиметров и коснуться дока. Бедром, плечом, локтем — хотя бы такую малость, раз другое пока недоступно. Даже окутывающий дока едва уловимый пряный аромат лосьона после бритья казался сексуальным. Таким полкорабля пользовалось, но почему-то только сейчас Зак обратил внимание, что у него приятный, возбуждающий запах.

За ужином Зак вспомнил, почему тогда запал на дока — как они пререкались, как док с готовностью встречал каждый его выпад, который и выпадом-то не был. Какую бы тему они ни обсуждали, Заку всегда казалось, что в словах дока скрывается второй, неявный смысл; казалось, что он понимает этот смысл и, когда отвечает, отвечает не только на то, что услышал бы каждый, но и на сказанное лично для него.

Они будто одновременно вели два разных разговора. Один интеллигентно-матерный о какой-то херне и второй — понятный только им двоим. Зак в душе не ебал, это у него с головой не всё в порядке или между ним и доком на самом деле возникло такое взаимопонимание на ровном месте, но наслаждался каждой минутой.

Когда они закончили и пошли-таки наверх в сопровождении Тома, Заку пришлось спрятать руки в карманы, чтобы не начать их распускать раньше времени. При каждом шаге ягодицы дока так аппетитно двигались, что у Зака чесались ладони от желания почувствовать ими это движение. Скорее, скорее же, ну.

В комнате он сразу щедро заплатил Тому:

— Покуришь где-нибудь с полчаса? Мы останемся тут дольше. И не пизди там особо.

— Обижаешь. Я знаю, когда надо держать язык за зубами.

Скорее всего, и правда знает — проститутки этому быстро учатся. Когда Том оставил их одних, тщательно закрыв за собой дверь, Зак сделал то, о чём давно мечтал: сжал задницу дока. Притянув его к себе, чтобы потереться о него стояком, он втянул носом воздух у шеи дока. Аромат лосьона после бритья полностью скрывал запах кожи, и Зак вновь и вновь пытался его разобрать.

— Не мало полчаса? — спросил док.

— На хуй мы кому сдались, — пробормотал Зак, не отрываясь от шеи. — Никто и внимания не обратит, когда мы там ушли.

Он уже расстегнул на доке штаны и тискал его зад, засунув руки в трусы. Наконец-то. Зак до последнего не верил, что будет иметь право на такие прикосновения. Его член жёстко, почти болезненно тёрся о чужой. Не он один ждал и хотел происходящего.

Зак опустился на колени и, спустив с дока штаны с бельём, провёл языком по всей длине толстого, упругого ствола. Его обволок тёплый, насыщенный запах возбуждённого мужчины, и это было в сто раз охуеннее химического лосьона. Руки он снова вернул на задницу, и мышцы приятно напряглись под ладонями, когда он втянул в рот влажную головку.

Не то чтобы он много думал о том, каким док окажется в постели, но почему-то подсознательно ожидал, что тот будет скорее инертно принимать инициативу, чем сделает шаг навстречу. Чужая рука на затылке стала неожиданностью. Наверное, будь у Зака волосы длиннее, док сжал бы их, а так он неприятно впился пальцами в кожу головы, зафиксировал её, не давая Заку двинуться, и подался бёдрами навстречу его рту. Он сам выбирал, с какой скоростью и как глубоко, — то вставлял так, что Зак давился и глаза начинали слезиться, то выходил почти полностью, оставляя только головку, и Зак сосал её, слизывал солёные капли, легко прихватывал зубами. Док двигался жёстко, уверенно, точно зная, чего хочет, и теперь Зак держался за его задницу больше рефлекторно, чем в попытке направить.

— Сейчас кончу, — предупредил док напряжённым голосом, полным новых, сильных эмоций. Таким Зак его ни разу не слышал. Даже когда в операционной умер тот хрен, голос дока оставался спокойным, почти равнодушным. Не знай Зак, кто сейчас с ним, не угадал бы.

Зак попытался отодвинуться, и док тут же ослабил давление, позволяя. Он провёл по члену и замер, кончая в руку. Зак смотрел, как наполняет кулак густая, белёсая сперма, стекает по пальцам и начинает капать на пол, как сокращаются мышцы живота. В воздухе плыл запах пота и возбуждения, подбородок холодили слюна, смазка, недавно вытекшие изо рта.

Зак потёр собственный член через штаны, чувствуя, что может кончить и так, если будет неосторожен, и поднялся, чтобы расстегнуть ширинку. Он только успел разобраться с пуговицами, как док, вытерев руку и член приготовленным на аккуратно застланной кровати полотенцем, обхватил обеими ладонями Зака за шею и поцеловал, толкая к постели. Снова жёстко, властно, уверенно. Кто бы мог подумать, что док окажется таким.

Когда Зак упал на постель, он помог ему стянуть брюки и сжал его член — слабо, еле ощутимо. Больше издевательство, чем ласка. Когда он отстранился, Зак открыл было рот, чтобы разразиться очередной матерной тирадой, но док быстро достал из кармана презервативы со смазкой.

Не сказать, что Зак никого и никогда не подпускал к своей заднице, но делал это нечасто. Со шлюхами пассивного секса он не хотел, а другие партнёры у него бывали слишком редко. Секс на одну ночь тоже не всегда располагал к смене позиции. В общем, сейчас он чувствовал себя непривычно и, пожалуй, некомфортно.

А может, дело в том, что док так преобразился. Самоуверенности ему всегда хватало, но Зак помнил флегматичного, равнодушного человека, редко проявляющего интерес к происходящему, а сейчас столкнулся с незнакомцем. Не то чтобы у него когда-то возникали проблемы с сексом с незнакомцами.

Тем не менее выглядел док как человек, который знает, что делает, так почему бы не отдать контроль в его руки. В конце концов, Зак тоже хочет задницу дока — глупо сучиться из-за того, кто первый. Тем более, надо надеяться, это не последнее свидание и они перепробуют с задницей дока всё интересное, до чего додумаются.

А пока что интересное ждало задницу Зака. Он содрал с себя футболку и откинулся на подушку, расслабляясь. Док уже раскатал презерватив на пальцах и выдавил на них смазку. Убедившись, что Зак не возражает, он чистой рукой снова сжал его член, на этот раз по-настоящему, а потом без особых прелюдий ввёл пальцы, в считаные мгновения найдя простату, и Зак забыл о дискомфорте, задницах, тайных смыслах — обо всём на свете. Док оказался настоящим мастером.

Он будто угадывал мысли, будто чувствовал вместе с Заком, как он любит, что он любит, где он любит. Зак потерялся в ощущениях и чужих руках. Подавшись вперёд, док всматривался в его лицо, словно считывая его эмоции. Пальцы внутри и ладонь на члене двигались ровно так, как надо было Заку, останавливались именно тогда, когда тот готов был кончить, и снова начинали, когда дымка отступала. Он уже думал, что не выдержит и доведёт-таки себя до разрядки сам, когда в очередной раз чужие руки не остановились. Ладонь сжалась сильнее — правильно, жёстко, на грани с болью, пальцы сделали что-то странное, и Зак почувствовал, как его накрывает волна оргазма, как на грудь и живот падают горячие капли, как напрягается тело в попытке продлить удовольствие.

Вау, а док ас.

Пока Зак переводил дыхание, тот растянулся рядом.

— У вас охуенные пальцы, док, — выдохнул наконец Зак, вяло вытираясь валявшимся рядом полотенцем.

— Думаю, мы можем перейти на ты, коммандер.

О, флегматичный старина док снова вернулся. Надо же, как будто два разных человека.

— Угу. — Зак достал сигареты и протянул одну доку. — Будешь?

— Здесь нельзя курить.

— Тебе тоже пытались мозги выебать? — Зак дал прикурить доку и глубоко затянулся сам.

— Было дело. — Док выпустил длинную струю дыма в потолок и протяжно зевнул. — Прогуляемся потом?

Чего?

— В смысле?

— В смысле, просто по улице. — Док покосился на него. — Это проблема?

— Да нет. Ты всегда гуляешь в увольнительных?

Ответил док не сразу. Он докурил и тщательно потушил окурок, и только тогда спросил:

— Как часто боевики спускаются на поверхность, коммандер?

Зак сел, делая последнюю затяжку, глубокую, горчившую. В последний раз на поверхности он видел присыпанный красным песком высохший труп; кости, обтянутые белёсо-жёлтыми сухожилиями.

Док видит трупы только на операционном столе. Наверное, тот остоебеневший Заку и его ребятам песочный ад ему показался бы раем.

— Скучаешь по земле, док?

— По воздуху. По запахам. — Тот откинулся на подушки и похлопал рядом, приглашая Зака снова улечься. — Давай, коммандер, курить вредно. Ещё разок, и пойдём пройдёмся.

Зак бросил окурок в стакан, придвинулся к доку, вытягиваясь сверху и перехватывая инициативу. Тот вдоволь поигрался, теперь его очередь.

***

Ветер по-прежнему сбивал с ног, но дождь почти прекратился, превратившись в мелкую, почти незаметную морось. Если машины и припланетные модули ещё мелькали туда-сюда, то пешеходов кроме них не было. Никому не пришло в голову посреди ночи шататься по улицам по такой дерьмовой погоде.

Док никуда не спешил и выглядел довольным, несмотря на холодный воздух и влагу, неприятно оседающую на коже. Как ни странно, Зак и сам начал получать удовольствие: от спокойствия, отсутствия суеты, от безлюдности. В конце концов, в каких только говнах он ни ползал, что ему этот дождь. Зак и не помнил, когда в последний раз вот так просто бесцельно прогуливался. Да и вообще не помнил, чтобы так делал. Оказывается, в этом и правда что-то есть.

Увидев дальше по улице фигуру, Зак зажал доку рот и втолкнул в ближайший переулок, придержав руки, чтобы тот не начал вырываться. Когда он убрал ладонь, док попытался поинтересоваться:

— Голову надуло, коммандер?

— Тихо.

Зак осторожно выглянул, наблюдая, как фигура садится в машину. Бля. У него увольнительная. Свидание. Ну ёбаный ты в рот.

Когда машина тронулась, он набрал Марка.

— Ты знаешь, сколько времени? — отозвался тот хриплым со сна голосом.

— Здесь ленцы. Видел одного в маскировке.

— Ты уверен, что это он?

— Я знаю, как выглядит их маскировка, — раздражённо ответил Зак. На хую он это всё вертел.

— Где он сейчас?

— Едет в машине с затемнёнными стёклами в сторону космопорта. По крайней мере, уехал в ту сторону, и не на месте водителя.

Марк замолчал — то ли пытаясь проснуться, то ли прикидывая, что ленцам может быть нужно, особенно в свете последней информации об их оживлении. Зак уже понял. Марк наверняка тоже, но это же Марк, ему нужно перебрать все варианты. Зак его поторопил:

— В этом хуедрачеве один космопорт на всю планету.

— Нельзя дать им его занять, — напряжённо ответил Марк.

Бля-бля-бля.

— Со мной док.

Если Марк и удивился, то никак этого не показал.

— Значит, оставь его в безопасном месте. Или возьми с собой — он тоже военный.

— Посмотрю, что смогу сделать. Свяжусь с центральной через несколько минут.

— Что происходит? — подал голос док, едва дождавшись, когда Зак положит трубку. Он напряжённо прислушивался к разговору, но вмешиваться не пытался, а теперь его терпение, похоже, подошло к концу.

— На планете ленцы. Мы думаем, они хотят занять космопорт. Он тут единственный пригоден для крупных припланетных модулей. Почти треть состава сейчас здесь в увольнительной. Если у ленцев всё получится, забрать такое количество людей наши быстро не смогут. Хуй знает, чего хотят ленцы: мы окажемся либо заложниками, либо смертниками. — Пока Зак говорил, он достал из кармана гарнитуру и включил, проверяя сигнал. — Держи, док. Не снимай её. Это не обычные наши переговорники, её почти невозможно засечь и сложно заглушить.

Док осторожно взял гарнитуру и недоверчиво спросил:

— У тебя с собой оборудование для спецопераций? Ты всегда берёшь его на свидания?

— Я не хожу на свидания, — буркнул Зак, чувствуя себя как никогда глупо.

***

Он почуял неладное ещё на корабле, когда стук отвлёк его от сборов. Открыв дверь, он продолжил одеваться, а Марк уселся на стул, чтобы не мешать. В маленькой каморке, которую Зак делил с другим офицером, особо не развернуться, и приходилось изворачиваться, чтобы здесь было комфортно вдвоём. Пара званий отделяла Зака от личной каюты, но он бы соврал, если бы сказал, что с огромным нетерпением её ждёт. Он с военной школы жил в казармах, его и каюта для старшего офицерского состава вполне устраивала.

— Ты бы хоть трусы сначала надел. А если бы там стояла впечатлительная леди?

Несмотря на иронию, Марк наблюдал за ним напряжённым, тяжёлым взглядом, и у Зака буквально жопа чесалась в ожидании неприятностей.

— Увидела бы мой хуй и умерла от такой красоты. Когда найдёшь тут впечатлительную леди, мне покажи.

На Марка он не смотрел, как ни в чём не бывало продолжая натягивать бельё и штаны.

— Зак.

— Что?

— Возможно, у нас проблемы.

— Это я уже понял.

Натянув футболку с длинными руками, Зак уселся на постель и изобразил внимание. Марк подался вперёд:

— Можешь отменить свой загул? Вернём в двойном размере.

Зак заколебался. Марк никогда не просил о таком без веской причины, и до сих пор Зак не отказывал. Сейчас бы тоже не отказал, если бы речь шла об обычном загуле.

— Что у вас случилось?

— Официально ничего. У ленцев что-то происходит, и мы не понимаем что. Вроде бы повода объявлять тревогу нет, но и сидеть спокойно нельзя.

— Мы и без того знали, что они так просто не отступятся. Дополнительные силы же приближаются?

— Да, они скоро будут здесь, но у нас треть личного состава в увольнительной, и, как ты понимаешь, вряд ли многие из них могут держать оружие.

— На планете опасно?

— Нет. Вряд ли. Дело не в этом. Просто если вдруг срочно понадобятся люди, быстро мобилизовать тех, кто спустился, не получится.

Зак шумно выдохнул и покачал головой.

— Слушай, не могу, правда. На этот раз не могу.

Марк рассматривал его, думая о чём-то.

— Ты же трахаться собираешься? Хотя бы не пей. Мы придержим модуль в режиме готовности, чтобы все, кто в состоянии, могли быстро вылететь.

— Бля. Ладно.

— И возьми гарнитуру, её сложнее заглушить.

Зак возмущённо на него уставился:

— Может, ещё в полевую форму влезть и полностью вооружиться?

Марк элегантно смахнул пылинку со штанины. Как будто на его штанине могла оказаться пылинка.

— Было бы неплохо, но раз у тебя увольнительная, не буду настаивать.

— Вообще-то, я иду не один.

— Тем лучше. Больше людей будет наготове.

О том, что его спутник вряд ли сможет помочь в таком случае, Зак тогда промолчал.

***

Зак не верил, что ленцы решили их перебить. Во-первых, всех не перебьют, а во-вторых, подмога кораблю уже подошла — потом люди перебьют самих ленцев. Скорее всего, они рассчитывают взять заложников. Заблокируют космопорт, местных силовиков частично уничтожат, частично закроют где-нибудь, то же самое — с военными с корабля. Местных жителей призовут к порядку патрулями. При грамотной организации они быстро установят контроль и сделают из людей живой щит. Космофлот не рискнёт атаковать, чтобы не задеть своих, и можно будет выдвигать требования.

Сейчас Заку предстояло решить, что делать с доком. Возвращаться в бордель хуёвая идея — основные места сбора личного состава ленцы наверняка уже провентилировали и зачистят их первыми. В подворотне тоже небезопасно: тут и ленцы засекут, если выпустят патрули, и неизвестно, кто из местных пасётся. Наверное, оптимальный вариант взять дока с собой и найти надёжное убежище там, куда Зак сможет быстро добраться при необходимости.

Док до хуя отвлекающий фактор. Основная задача, конечно, ленцы, но Зак не мог так просто бросить зависящего от него гражданского. Формально док не гражданский, но фактически разница небольшая. Ладно, разберёмся.

Он надел гарнитуру и переключил канал, проверяя связь:

— Центральная, как слышно?

Ответил ему решительный женский голос:

— Коммандер, на связи коммодор Иствик. Слышим вас хорошо. Вы сможете обеспечить доступ к космопорту? Мы выпустим и перехватчики, но нам нужна возможность посадить модуль.

От перехватчиков здесь толку мало — в них много бойцов не увезёшь, а в городе они бесполезны, если только командование не решит пожертвовать частью личного состава и гражданскими. Основные силы они смогут перебросить только модулем.

Док всё ещё держал в руках гарнитуру и продолжал следить за Заком. Выглядел он вроде спокойно, но Зак его слишком мало знал, чтобы понять, как он реагирует в критических ситуациях. Хотя вроде его профессия обязывает иметь холодную голову.

— Вас понял. Направляюсь к космопорту, доложу на месте. Скиньте мне план.

— Уже ищем. Через несколько минут он будет у вас.

— Жду. До связи.

Зак переключил канал. Ему не просто надо обеспечить доступ — ему надо его удержать. Зайти в атмосферу и посадить модуль — дело не пяти минут. Он бросил взгляд на кобуру дока. Обращаться с оружием тот должен уметь, какие-то нормативы они тоже сдают.

— Ты когда-нибудь убивал, док?

— Не на операционном столе?

Понятно. Активировав переговорник, Зак вызвал такси и помог доку надеть гарнитуру:

— Слышишь меня?

— Да.

Его голос продублировался в наушнике.

— Хорошо. Сейчас возьмём такси и поедем к космопорту. Там найдём тебе укромное место, где ты меня подождёшь.

— А ты?

— А мне надо обеспечить нашим мягкую посадку.

Док недоверчиво на него посмотрел:

— Мы поедем на диверсионную операцию на такси?

— Какая разница? Уж у космопорта меньше всего внимания привлечёт такси.

— Ты же один. — Похоже, док сомневался. То ли в разумности Зака, то ли боевиков в принципе.

— К сожалению, нет. Одному было бы проще. Не ссы док, разберёмся. Это диверсия на диверсию. Они никого не ждут, так что у меня преимущество.

До космопорта они ехали молча. Док всю дорогу глядел в окно и о чём-то напряжённо размышлял. Зак просматривал в контактнике план района, пытаясь найти для дока более-менее надёжное место. По-хорошему, тому бы вообще уехать. Если Зак облажается, ленцы наверняка не пойдут вглубь планеты — им достаточно накрыть куполом город.

— Эй, док, когда я выйду, езжай за город. Чем дальше, тем лучше. Связь с центральной у тебя есть, будешь в курсе происходящего.

— Нет.

— Я, вообще-то, выше по званию, как ты сам заметил.

— Я в увольнительной.

— Док, мне так будет проще. Я буду знать, что ты в безопасности, и не буду оглядываться на тебя.

— Коммандер. — Док посмотрел на него так же, как в тот день, когда Зак уговаривал его дать согласие на регенерационную капсулу. Как на таракана. — Ты собираешься в одиночку обезопасить и удержать космопорт, но говоришь, что это я в опасности.

— Если я проебусь, ленцы могут занять город.

— Значит, ты не проебёшься и найдёшь мне такое место, откуда я смогу легко до тебя добраться и помочь, если будет необходимо. — Зак впервые услышал от дока матерное слово.

Тот снова отвернулся к окну, видимо, поставив точку в разговоре. Хуй знает, что лучше. С одной стороны, один Зак не будет дёргаться из-за дока, с другой — когда рядом врач, способный подлатать на скорую руку, это дорогого стоит. В конце концов, Зак и правда не имеет права сейчас ему приказывать, и тот может решать сам. Они оба (Зак очень надеялся, что оба) понимают опасность происходящего — раз док готов рискнуть, это его решение. Надо работать с тем, что есть.

Зак посмотрел на план космопорта в контактнике, прикидывая маршрут. В любом случае сначала надо спрятать дока.

Такси высадило их у главного входа. Людей вокруг было мало — в основном обслуживающий персонал да пара бомжей притулилась чуть в стороне, у теплотрассы. Зак с доком спрятали гарнитуры и прошли внутрь. Зак уверенной, целеустремлённой походкой занятого человека направился к центральному пункту охраны. Увидев приоткрытую дверь, он собранным голосом заговорил с доком о какой-то херне, изображая охуенную озабоченность. Едва скользнув взглядом по силуэту, мелькнувшему в кабинете, Зак с доком прошли дальше.

Сука. Раз там ленцы, значит, они уже далеко зашли.

Зак довёл дока до процедурной и, быстро взломав замок, запустил того внутрь. В кабинете сейчас наверняка дежурный врач, а вот в процедурной в такое время вряд ли кто-то есть. И точно: внутри царила кромешная тьма, лишь ярко горели огоньки каких-то приборов. Док щёлкнул выключателем:

— Мне показалось или ты только что взломал дверь?

— Я предлагал убраться из города, док. Ещё не поздно.

Тот молча достал гарнитуру, притворяясь глухим и осматриваясь. Зак знал этот взгляд. Док сейчас прикидывал, что сможет использовать из оказавшегося в его распоряжении арсенала. Это, конечно, не медотсек военного космического корабля, но точно лучше, чем ничего. Как ни странно, выглядел он не взволнованнее обычного. То ли так хорошо держал себя в руках, то ли и правда пока не видел причин волноваться. С тем же спокойствием, с которым направлялся к срочным пациентам, он сейчас изучал содержимое какой-то электрической каталки, доверху набитой разной медицинской хернёй.

— Я почти постоянно буду на связи, ты будешь меня слышать. Отключусь только на время разговора с центральной. Я не знаю, что тебе делать, если меня схватят или убьют. Выбраться отсюда ты вряд ли сможешь. Постарайся попасть в плен — умереть всегда успеешь. Покажи пистолет. — Зак проверил заряд и вернул пистолет доку. — Ты умеешь отличать ленцев в маскировке?

Док уселся на крутящийся стул и покачал головой. Смотрел он сосредоточенно и слушал внимательно — значит, и правда понимал серьёзность положения.

— У тела будут непропорционально длинные ноги и отвисший подбородок, хотя сам человек будет казаться очень худым. Ещё они дёргано двигаются, но без опыта, наверное, сложно отличить. Придёт один — стреляй на поражение, лучше так, чтобы не было видно в коридоре. Если не уверен, сдавайся. Без необходимости они убивать не будут: с трупов много не поимеешь, ну и вообще они ёбаные гуманисты.

Док кивнул, ничего не ответив. Зак к такому молчаливому доку не привык. Тот никогда не лез за словом в карман, а тут язык проглотил — всё-таки ему не по себе. Оно и к лучшему: излишняя самоуверенность сейчас может оказаться смертельной.

Сев перед доком на корточки так, что тому пришлось смотреть на него сверху вниз, Зак нарочито по-свойски положил ладонь ему на колено. У него полминуты на то, чтобы переговорить с центральной, заодно он мог попробовать создать доку иллюзию спокойной обстановки. Когда тот останется один, появится страх. Если получится сейчас немного его отвлечь, то, может, будет проще с ним бороться. На уговоры нет времени, поэтому придётся невербальными методами.

— Центральная, я в космопорте. Ленцы обезвредили охрану.

— Модуль уже вылетел, коммандер. Через два часа двенадцать минут он будет готов к посадке. Связь с космопортом нам нужна через один час пятьдесят две минуты.

— Она будет. Я буду держать в курсе. До связи.

Снова переключив каналы, он убедился, что док его слышит, и поднялся, перед этим на мгновение сжав колено дока. Зак проверил заряд собственного пистолета и уже собрался было выскользнуть за дверь, но оглянулся. Док расслабленно сидел на стуле и смотрел с обычным скучающим выражением лица. Только непривычная молчаливость выдавала его состояние.

Зак вышел и стремительно направился к пункту охраны. Ему нужно хотя бы примерно знать, сколько тут ленцев и где они. Вряд ли их много: в такой операции лишние силы только увеличили бы риск быть обнаруженными. Другие отряды сейчас наверняка тихо обезвреживают силовые структуры, если уже не обезвредили. По крайней мере, было бы разумно начать одновременно со всех сторон, чтобы, если кто-то облажается, все были заняты своими проблемами и не смогли прийти на помощь.

На первого ленца Зак наткнулся в коридоре прямо перед пунктом охраны. Тот только что оттуда вышел, и с этого угла Зак видел ещё одного, наблюдающего за мониторами. Поравнявшись с ленцем в коридоре, Зак выстрелил в голову того, кто остался внутри. Навылет. Стол и экран покрыла мутная белёсая хрень, заменяющая им кровь. Жидкая, склизкая, как сопли, она лилась рекой, стоило им даже просто поцарапаться. Вот и сейчас она веером забрызгала всё вокруг, а потом ленец упал в неё лицом. Одновременно с этим Зак свернул шею тому, кто шёл рядом, — тот только начал оборачиваться. В другое время Зак бы так легко, конечно, не справился, но сейчас на его стороне был эффект неожиданности.

Он влетел в комнату, собираясь как можно быстрее убрать оставшихся, но там больше никого не было. Правильно, много их тут и не нужно — только за мониторами следить. Повезло: тревогу они поднять не успели. Зак затащил тело в комнату и, заперев дверь, повернулся к мониторам. Бля, на них, конечно, будет непросто различить маскировку.

— Коммандер? — услышав выстрелы, заволновался док.

— Как дела, док? — поинтересовался Зак, пока рассматривал изображения, транслируемые камерами в разных концах космопорта.

— Грязно, — ответил док спустя пару секунд. — Не знаю, как они тут работают.

Так, в холле несколько, у стоек регистрации, у обоих выходов к кораблям. Какая же дыра. Ну, тем лучше: проще всё охватить. В диспетчерской камер на постоянке не было, а коды доступа Зак не знал.

— Что, док, не твоя операционная?

Док что-то пробурчал, но Зак пропустил его ответ мимо ушей. Забрав у одного из ленцев ручной лазер, он проверил заряд. Отлично, хватит за глаза. Обыскав тела, он взял гранаты, запасной аккумулятор и пропуска. У одного из охранников, сваленных кучей в углу, Зак нашёл инъектор с местным обезболивающим. Действует недолго, но с таким и с оторванной ногой можно пробежать. Побочек море, конечно, но если будет совсем плохо, использует его.

Так. Как лучше добраться до диспетчерской? Ленцев в здании мало, но рассредоточились они грамотно — человека с оружием наперевес точно не пропустят. Зак ещё раз осмотрел коридоры и, зацепившись взглядом за маленькую, почти неразличимую табличку, загрузил план. Отличный выход.

Перекинув ремень лазера через плечо, он осторожно выглянул за дверь, прикрыл её за собой, пробежал до служебного туалета. Заперевшись там, он распахнул окно и полез наружу. Дождь по-прежнему моросил, и пальцы с трудом цеплялись за влажные, скользкие, и без того едва заметные уступы. Повезло, что эта стена с подветренной стороны: при таких порывах неизвестно, удержался бы Зак без снаряжения.

Взобравшись на этаж выше, он подтянулся на руках, чтобы заглянуть в окно, и, убедившись, что в туалете никого, разбил стекло. Даже если кто-то услышит, он сможет воспользоваться форой, пока будут искать источник шума.

— У тебя там странные звуки.

— Я вообще дохуя шумный, док, — пробормотал Зак, мягко спрыгивая на пол.

— Несдержанный, я бы сказал.

— Как тебе больше нравится, док.

Док что-то говорил, а Зак уже покинул туалет и двинулся к диспетчерской. Он бы предпочёл устроить заварушку попозже, чтобы ленцы не успели всполошиться, но неизвестно, что там с диспетчерами. Всё должно быть готово вовремя, чтобы корабль не ждал.

Пропуск одного из охранников идеально сработал, и Зак ворвался в небольшое, заставленное техникой помещение. Пара секунд — и три ленца упали, заливая слизью пол и мебель вокруг себя.

— У меня всё заебись, док. Док?

Какой-то шум, приглушенные выстрелы, падение чего-то тяжёлого и мягкого. Тишина.

— Док?

— Да. Я тут.

— Всё в порядке?

Шуршание, шумное дыхание в наушнике и снова тишина.

— Да, в порядке, коммандер. — Не услышь Зак секундой ранее все эти спецэффекты, поверил бы без вопросов, настолько обыденно звучал голос дока.

Ну, он жив и, судя по всему, в истерике или панике биться не собирается. Сейчас это главное, со всем остальным помогут армейские психологи. Только плохо, что на дока кто-то наткнулся.

Зак подошёл к сваленным у стены людям. Еба-а-ать. У двоих он нащупал пульс и попробовал привести их в сознание, но безуспешно. Ему нужен диспетчер, причём быстро: скоро пропавших ленцев хватятся. Уйти из диспетчерской он тоже не может, нельзя оставить управление ленцам.

— Док, ты мне нужен.

— Не рано для предложения руки и сердца, коммандер?

В другой обстановке Зак не упустил бы возможности начать их обычную перепалку, но сейчас не было на это времени.

— Оставь кобуру там, где сидишь, и спрячь оружие, чтобы никто его не видел. Гарнитуру тоже. После этого иди в диспетчерскую. Идти будешь так, как мы шли с тобой вместе: не слишком быстро, не слишком медленно. Уверенно, как будто точно знаешь, куда идёшь. На тебя даже внимания не обратят — просто ещё один мужик, который идёт по своим делам. Тут таких хватает. Следишь за мыслью, док?

Убедившись, что док его слушает, Зак два раза описал путь и заставил дока повторить.

— Отлично, — констатировал Зак. — Давай, док, прячь гарнитуру, оружие, избавляйся от кобуры и вперёд. Я жду тебя здесь. Не торопись.

Он переключил канал:

— Центральная, я в диспетчерской. Ленцы вырубили людей. Не знаю, получится ли привести их в сознание. Может, вам придётся диктовать, что делать.

— Это мы предусмотрели, — уверенно отозвалась коммодор. — Наши специалисты вам помогут, они уже ждут.

— Не мне. Я постараюсь задержать ленцев, когда они хватятся своих. Жду помощь. Мы выйдем на связь, когда будем готовы.

— Вас поняла, коммандер. Удачи.

— Спасибо, коммодор.

Дока он ждал, не расслабляясь ни на секунду. Пока ленцы пытаются провернуть всё тихо, они сами могли без проблем спрятаться в толпе. Зак не верил, что одинокому безобидному прохожему сейчас что-то грозит, но всё равно прислушивался к звукам за дверью и, когда раздался стук, с облегчением узнал в стучавшем дока.

— Прости, что приходится тебя втягивать, док, — сказал он, когда закрыл дверь. — Посмотри их, можно привести в чувство кого-нибудь?

Док повернулся в ту сторону, куда кивнул Зак, и подошёл к людям. У пары из них он прощупал пульс, взглянул на зрачки, посмотрел в рот.

— Отравление чем-то, — констатировал он, вставая. — Я бы исходил из того, что ленцы хотели вырубить их надолго.

Он вопросительно посмотрел на Зака, и тот согласно промычал. Ну, это было бы слишком просто.

— Надевай гарнитуру, — приказал он. — Нам надо посадить модуль.

— В смысле — посадить модуль? — настороженно спросил док, но послушно потянулся к карману.

— В прямом. Когда-нибудь подрабатывал диспетчером, док? Ориентировал космические корабли на посадку?

Тот посмотрел на него, как на умственно отсталого.

— Ну видишь, как заебись. Когда ещё у тебя будет возможность с благословения командования похоронить половину личного состава корабля среднего класса? Бери, пока дают. — Зак хлопнул его по плечу и легко подтолкнул к пульту. — Нажмёшь сюда, потом сюда. Когда пропищит, ты на канале центральной. Обратно так же. Коммодор уже согнала тебе в помощь светлые умы, будешь действовать под диктовку.

— А ты?

— А я постараюсь задержать ленцев до тех пор, пока наши не сядут. Давай, док, ты спасёшь до хуя людей, предотвратишь диверсию и станешь пиздец героем.

Тот не дал себя отвлечь:

— Если я буду на постоянной связи с центральной, как я дам тебе знать, что мне нужна помощь?

— Сейчас тебе нужна помощь только диспетчеров, док. Она у тебя будет.

— Хорошо. Как я узнаю, что помощь нужна тебе?

— Пока у тебя тут тихо, она мне не нужна и у меня всё заебись; если ворвутся ленцы, значит, мне уже нихуя не поможет.

Док застыл с поднесённой к наушнику рукой. Он изумлённо рассматривал Зака, будто видел впервые. Зак не дал ему времени на сомнения:

— Давай, док, у меня там работа, а тебе ещё учиться корабли сажать.

Он быстро обыскал трупы ленцев и направился к двери. Нажимая на ручку, он слышал, как док представляется центральной. Теперь держаться и держаться.

Ленцы могли прийти только с одной стороны, и Зак направился им навстречу. И от дока подальше уведёт, и будет куда отходить. Увидев аварийный выход, Зак притормозил. Дальше не пройдёшь — хуй знает, откуда они ломанутся. Взломав ближайший замок, он устроился в небольшом пустом кабинете и прикрыл дверь так, чтобы она выглядела закрытой. Пока оставалось время, он приготовил гранаты, инъектор и запасной аккумулятор. Небольшой запас у него есть.

Ждать пришлось недолго. Вскоре он услышал шаги, и полминуты спустя мимо прошёл ленец в маскировке. Один — спокойный, беспечный. Зак подождал несколько ударов сердца и выстрелил. Слизь разлетелась веером и стала быстро собираться в лужу под упавшим телом. Сорвавшись с места, Зак сломал ещё один замок напротив, затащил труп в тот кабинет. На полу, конечно, остался след из слизи, она же покрыла одежду, руки, оружие. Ещё немного, и она начнёт смердеть похлеще помойки в жаркий день.

Снова обобрав труп, Зак вернулся к себе. Теперь вряд ли будет так легко.

В следующий раз ленцев он услышал только потому, что старался уловить даже звуки дыхания. Их выдали короткий лёгкий перестук и шорох. Тихие — кто-нибудь другой спутал бы их с шёпотом дождя. Другой, но не Зак. Он подобрался. Эти закрытую дверь за спиной не оставят и слизь не пропустят, она их затормозит. Он в душе не ебёт, сколько их там, но вряд ли один, раз просекли, что что-то здесь происходит.

— Коммандер.

Начальство бывает вовремя вообще?

Активировав гранату, Зак высунулся в коридор, бросил её в четверых ленцев и, захлопнув дверь, упал на пол. Повезло, что ленцы ещё были довольно далеко — дверь не вышибло, а стены тут вообще возвели на совесть. Только пылью немного присыпало, когда пол вздрогнул от взрыва.

Приготовив лазер, Зак выглянул в коридор. Один ленец ещё крутился на полу. Зак подошёл ближе и пустил ему в лоб луч, глядя, как уходит из глаз жизнь. Он не мог себе позволить проявить великодушие и оставить кого-то за спиной: за ним док и модуль с половиной личного состава. Зак не шутил, когда сказал про возможность эту половину похоронить.

— Простите, коммодор, был занят.

— Я слышала. Хорошая работа, коммандер. Хотела вас предупредить: мы засекли активность. В сторону космопорта движутся несколько машин. Они укреплены, поэтому перехватчики не смогут многое сделать, но попробуют их задержать. По нашим оценкам, они достигнут космопорта одновременно с приземлением модуля. Боевики сразу направятся к вам, но до тех пор вам надо продержаться своими силами. Двадцать четыре минуты до приземления.

— Вас понял, коммодор.

— Удачи, коммандер.

Зак покрутил головой, разминая шею. Полчаса, а потом хоть в ад. Хотя лучше в душ.

Вторая группа оказалась умнее и бросила гранату ещё до того, как Зак успел высунуться. Повезло, что упала она ближе к двери, куда Зак в своё время утащил труп, так что через несколько секунд Зак сумел отправить ответку. В этот раз легко отделаться не получилось: пару минут он перестреливался с двумя ленцами, стараясь не подпустить их ближе. В итоге среди тех живых не осталось, а у него адски болели рука и правый бок. От каждого движения разве что не темнело в глазах. Футболка намокла от крови. Как смог, он разорвал её и одной половиной замотал рану на руке, а второй зажал кровоточащее месиво из кожи и мышц на боку.

Он посмотрел на часы.

Восемь минут.

— Коммандер.

— Привет, док. Ты разве не должен ориентировать корабль?

— Должен. Хотел убедиться, что ты в порядке.

— Что мне сделается.

— Когда тебе в последний раз ничего не сделалось, ты засунул себя в регенерационную капсулу.

Он никогда не забудет, да? Зак рассмеялся бы, если бы не было так больно.

— Ладно тебе, док, я обещал, что больше так не буду.

— Я по голосу слышу, что ты ранен. Если вернёшься сюда, я тебя хотя бы перевяжу.

— Вернусь, док. Посади уже ёбаный корабль. Отходить я буду к тебе — больше всё равно некуда.

Шесть.

Пять.

Четыре.

Три.

Две.

Зак достал инъектор.

Одна.

Ноль.

Одна.

Минута тридцать.

За болью раны от лазера небольшой укол был незаметен. Если бы Зак не смотрел на место, где инъектор соприкасался с кожей, то не поверил бы, что ввёл себе очередную гремучую смесь.

Ещё через полминуты дышать стало легче. Зак поудобнее перехватил лазер, проверил гранаты и вышел в коридор. С каждой секундой боль отступала всё дальше, и концентрировать внимание получалось всё лучше.

Надо только дотянуть, пока не придёт подмога, она уже в пути.

Заметив в том конце коридора движение, он дождался, пока мелькнёт броня ленцев, и бросил гранату. В то же мгновение к нему по полу поскакала такая же. Одним прыжком он вернулся в свой кабинет и упал, закрывая голову руками.

Взрывы прозвучали почти одновременно. Зак выбежал в коридор и начал отступать, стреляя по фигурам в том конце. Он должен их только задержать, этого хватит.

Бросить ещё одну гранату и бежать. Взрыв. Шипение лазеров, речитатив автомата с разрывными патронами.

Руку снова обожгло, ту же самую, что и десять минут назад.

Отправить ещё одну гранату и стрелять, стрелять, стрелять, чтобы осложнить ленцам движение. Отступать, отступать. Где ёбаные боевики?

Сука, он не хотел вести ленцев к доку, но тут другого пути нет — они всё равно на него выйдут. И он отступал, отступал дальше.

Диспетчерская. Он ввалился в дверь, бросив назад последнюю гранату. В ответ прилетела ещё одна, но, ударившись о косяк, упала в коридоре. Зак прыгнул на дока, сбивая с ног и закрывая телом. Снова оглушил взрыв, полетела пыль, что-то тревожно запищало — и в этот момент в коридоре раздались выстрелы и крики явно человеческих глоток. Боевики.

Зак скатился с дока, вытянулся на полу, не спуская взгляд с входной двери на случай, если снова придётся пустить в ход оружие. Док застыл рядом, сжимая пистолет. Когда какофония в коридоре стихла и в дверном проёме показалась фигура в знакомой форме, Зак впервые за целую вечность расслабленно опустил лазер.

— Коммандер, сержант, вы как?

— Всё заебись.

— Я в порядке, а коммандер, судя по всему, не очень, — одновременно с Заком ответил док. — Первой помощью я займусь. Вам наверняка надо проверить здание.

Боец кивнул и скрылся в коридоре. Зак вслушался в удаляющиеся шаги, перевернулся на спину и засмеялся:

— Заебись свидание, док. Повторим? — Жаль, что весь вечер отправился в жопу. Заку хотелось бы запомниться доку с хорошей стороны.

— Сначала дай посмотрю на раны, пока обезболивающее действует. Ты хоть знаешь, какая эта отрава? Садись. Давай-давай, садись.

— Знаешь, как мы его зовём, док?

— Коктейль смертника. Правильно зовёте.

Он внимательно смотрел в глаза Заку, но, скорее всего, просто проверял зрачки.

— Эй, док.

— Что? Надо будет дойти до процедурной и промыть раны. Всё в грязи.

— Ты и правда ёбаный герой, док. Спасибо тебе.

Зак хотел было его коснуться, но взгляд упал на ладонь, грязную, липкую — от пыли, крови, слизи, пота, — уже воняющую мёртвыми ленцами, и он опустил руку.

— Это ты там в одиночку выстоял против армии. — Док, конечно, преувеличивал, но не так уж и сильно. Что скрывать, Заку было приятно, что тот признаёт его заслуги. — Ты же понимаешь, что я теперь не имею права подходить к тебе со скальпелем, коммандер? В твоих интересах не попадать на операционный стол во время моего дежурства, иначе обо всём быстро узнают. — Безучастный к душевным метаниям Зака, док взял его руку и нащупал пульс. — Нормально пока. Давай, вставай и пойдём уже в процедурную. Приходи в норму, и повторим. Это свидание я отказываюсь засчитывать как первое.

**Author's Note:**

> Вдохновением автору послужили худшие штампы американских боевиков. Выебанные логика и матчасть прилагаются.
> 
> Автор извиняется за то, что написал это предупреждение не в начале текста, но он очень не хотел спойлерить )


End file.
